


'rule's birthday

by Junnieevee



Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [10]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Happy 35 anniversary everyone!, Hyrule (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, I hope, Kinda, Short & Sweet, They love each other so much, and with it my beautiful hyrule boy, birthday fic, hyrule is a cinnamon roll, i just realized today 35 years ago tloz came out, i wrote this in record time, it's my boy's birthday!, the chain cares about 'rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: The old man only shrugged, nonchalantly. “You can’t say you don’t know when your birthday is and expect us to accept it quietly.”orHyrule admits he has no idea when he was born and the boys are not happy with this. Or just another regular birthday fic.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	'rule's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i begin school tomorrow again, so i have been somehow busy this week and i COMPLETELY forgot about my child's birthday (and the whole franchise's anniversary fuck) here, so, i had to fix this quickly.
> 
> a little bit rushed, but i hope you like it!

“Honestly? I saw it coming.”

Wind was glaring childishly at Hyrule, while by his side, Legend’s unimpressed deadpan morphed into a knowing grin as he said those words. He wanted to laugh at Sky’s horrified expression, and the way Warriors frowned deeply near them. Hyrule fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat, trying to avoid the sudden attention he called to himself accidentally, throwing pleading glances to Time in search of help.

The old man only shrugged, nonchalantly. “You can’t say you don’t know when your birthday is and expect us to accept it quietly.”

Hyrule pouted at him, and Legend finally laughed, breaking the sudden tension that formed earlier in their conversation and patting the boy’s back. “He’s right, you know?.”

Wild giggled quietly in his place near the cooking pot, talking without turning around from their dinner. “Not even  _ I  _ am that bad.”

Hyrule kept pouting, crossing his arms over his chest then, and avoiding everyone’s shocked (or in some cases, amused) looks over him. They were setting up the camp in silence mere minutes ago, when Wind, always hyperactive, energetic Wind, no matter how tired he or the rest were after fighting multiple monsters, tried to create some small talk because he can’t, I quote,  _ ‘fucking stand when everyone is walking around looking like damn ReDeads’.  _ He began asking everyone’s birthday, and he wasn’t pleased with it at all when Hyrule straight up confessed he had no idea when he was born.

“What about the Kingdom’s archives? They, you know, are supposed to register births and deaths and all of that.” said Warriors.

“Nobody keeps track of things like those anymore,” he answered. “Well, I think my princesses are getting to that soon, but unless you have someone to tell you, most people don’t know exactly when or where they were born.”

“Don’t you have at least an estimate?” Four spoke up.

Hyrule thought about it for a couple of seconds, before shrugging. “I think it was still winter at the time, maybe spring.”

“Maybe, he says.” Wind scoffed. “Have you ever had a birthday party? Or gifts or something? A cake?”

“Wild’s cake is the second cake I have ever eaten.” the traveler said, getting a huge gasp from both the Champion and the Sailor. “It’s not… very popular in my time, I think.”

“You could have said so! I would have made the best cake in the world.” Wild exclaimed, pointing at him with his wooden spoon. Hyrule flinched, for he was very well aware that his friend could use such a culinary tool as a weapon if needed. “That cake was trash!”

“It was pretty decent, cub,” Twilight said with an amused smile. “No need to be modest.”

“If decent means delicious I think it was pretty decent, too,” said Sky with a kind smile, as he calmed down from his previous shock. 

Wild only blushed slightly, as the others nodded in agreement to that statement, and lowered his spoon to cross his arms over his chest, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “I’ll make one better than decent, then,” he mumbled awkwardly. “So, we have to find out when your birthday is.”

“I’ve been fine up until now, though…” Hyrule hesitantly said.

“Shut up, you don’t have an opinion on this.” Legend interrupted him. 

“I should think about your gift!” exclaimed Wind.

“But that’s not-”

“I’ll make you a nice blade for you.” Four raised his hand.

“I can crave something for you.” Sky followed.

“Guys it’s really not a big dea-”

“I can give you one of my rings.” Legend said, pretending not to care too much. “I have too many, anyway.”

“I can find you some new boots.” Time spoke up.

The rest began brainstorming good ideas for his gifts like Hyrule wasn’t there with them as he tried to convince them he didn’t need anything at all. Then a hand fell over his shoulder, and he looked up to see Twilight smiling down at him, as the others went unaware of their little interaction.

“Let us take care of you ‘Rule,” he squeezed his shoulder tenderly. “At least this once.” he glanced over the place Warriors and Wind were throwing ‘perfect gift’ ideas to each other out loud. “You deserve it.”

Hyrule does not think of himself as a hero. He’s just… a common traveler that did what he did at the right time at the right place like anyone would have done. He tried to convince the rest of it but none of them ever believes him, saying he’s as much as a hero as any of them, but… it was for him hard to agree. That’s why he tried his best while supporting them, acting as a healer of some sort and lending a shoulder to cry on when one of his brothers needed him. He brushed any kind of gratitude off and didn’t care about getting something in return.

But this time…

“It’s nice…” he breathed, hesitating for a second like his lungs were out of air suddenly. He looked at Twilight again. “Please… take care of me?”

Twilight laughed merrily at that, pulling him close with an arm around his shoulders. “Sure thing buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Humble boy Hyrule is my favorite thing in the world thank u so much jojo for this omg. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
